Christmas For Three
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Kurt, Sebastian and their son Tyler celebrate their 5th Christmas as a family. Along with the crew of Band Aid.


**A/N: Ok, so my two long chapter fics won't be updated for at least a day, so I decided to try and make up for it with a short fluff fic. Merry Christmas! (P.S. You'll get the references to Gay Pirates and Same Love when I update _An Unprecedented Friendship_).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything or anyone you may recognise. I do, however, own Tyler Hummel-Smythe.**

**Christmas For Three**

Little Tyler woke up extra early that morning, having set his alarm to 6 o'clock unlike it's usual 7:30. The reason for this was that it was Christmas, and he knew that neither of his fathers would want to get up so it would take ages for him to successfully make them rise from bed, so he needed time. The little 5 year old was smart, you have to give him that.

'Daddy! Papa! Come on, wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up, wake up, wake up!'

Sebastian groaned and rolled over, but sat up gasping for breath when something jumped on his stomach. 'Tyler! Get off of Daddy.'

Tyler sat up and pouted, a perfect resemblance of his Papa, but obeyed Sebastian and moved off him. 'But Daddy, Papa won't get up. And it's Christmas! I want to go and open presents now!'

Sebastian glanced at the clock which shone _6:10_. He smirked and turned to his son. 'You are completely right, Ty. It's Christmas, and Papa should be up by now. On the count of three.'

His son shot him a sly glance; he may be biologically Kurt's, but he had picked up on Sebastian's ways. 'One...'

'Two...' Sebastian readied himself, like a cat about to pounce.

'Three!' With that both father and son leapt onto the unmoving figure. Kurt woke up with a start, and tried to push his son and husband off himself.

'What do you two think you are doing? It's 6 in the morning, and you think that it is ok to wake me up? Do either of you two listen to me when I talk about my beauty sleep, and how hard it is to –'

'Maintain your beautiful skin and stop bags, blah blah blah Papa. It's Christmas!' With that Kurt's irritated look morphed into one of fondness, and he smiled at his son.

'Oh, honey. You just want to open your presents, don't you baby?' Tyler nodded, and made a mental note to remind his father not to treat him like a 4 year old. He's 5, for goodness sake! (even though he secretly loved his fathers coddling and protectiveness – all he had to do was make the puppy dog eyes and he got ice cream, whether Papa thought it was good for him or not!)

'Ok, Ty. You go downstairs and see if you can find Papa's camera. Daddy and I will be there in a few minutes.' Tyler nodded, and raced out of the room full of excitement because _Santa brought presents! I wonder if he got me the puppy I wanted, and the guitar so Daddy could teach me, and the power rangers action figures so Papa can play with me with his old ones! I love Christmas!_

Kurt watched his son go with a sense of happiness, but the moment he left the room he schooled his features into annoyance and turned to Sebastian. 'Now, I understand why Ty jumped on me. He's a little kid, after all, and he's extremely energetic – did you take him for the doctors appointment yet?' Kurt was momentarily distracted by the though; he suspected his son had ADHD due to the fact that he looses concentration on boring things fairly quickly, and never seemed to run out of energy – Sebastian kept telling him that that was just how kids were, but Kurt wasn't so sure... but at Sebastian's smile and shake of head, Kurt brought himself back on course. 'But did you really have to jump on me as well? I think I might have a bruise.'

Before Kurt could check, however, Sebastian had pinned him to the mattress. Sebastian leaned down so his breath fanned across Kurt's cheek, and whispered 'You'll have a lot more bruises tonight when I give you my...' Sebastian cocked his head in faux innocence. '_Christmas present._'

Kurt had to swallow a groan, well aware that his son was in the room just below and most definitely _not asleep._ Sebastian pressed one, two, three soft kisses to Kurt's lips, before bouncing off the bed in perfect imitation of his son and turning around to face the love of his life.

'Race you to the living room.' With that he was off, Kurt hot on his heels laughing and yelling 'That's not fair! You got a head start!'

When they reached the living room Tyler was there, looking painfully like his Papa with an annoyed and impatient expression plastered across his face. 'What took you so long? You shouldn't muck about so much; it's bad Daddy and Papa behaviour.'

'Well then, your highness, we promise we won't muck about any more. It is only necessary to take whatever advice a 5 year old gives his parents to heart, is it not Ice Queen?' Sebastian spoke in a mock-medieval tone, and after bowing to his son turned and lifted Kurt's hand, kissing it. Both boys rolled their eyes fondly.

Sebastian threw himself down on the couch, and Kurt turned to go and retrieve his iPod, Sebastian admiring the view. Tyler noticed, and wrinkled his nose.

'Daddy.' Sebastian turned to his son, smiling softly at him and silently encouraging him to continue. 'Why were you looking at Papa's bum?'

Kurt's laugh resounded throughout the house; as did Sebastian's horrified splutter. 'Wha – I wasn't – well, I – I mean – just – we'll talk about this later, Ty.'

Tyler looked confused, but that look dissipated to make room for excitement when Kurt returned with the iPod and speakers. 'Oh, oh, Papa, Papa! Can we have Bono?'

'Of course honey.'

Tyler let out a little squeal of excitement, and twirled around in a circle. 'YES!'

Kurt sat down next to Sebastian, who in turn wrapped an arm around Kurt, and plugged the speakers into the wall. He zipped through his songs to 'Most Played', and found 'Do They Know It's Christmas' nearly at the top, right next to 'Same Love', 'Gay Pirates' and 'Defying Gravity'. The music came wafting through the speakers, and Kurt took his camera from Tyler and started filming.

'So it's me again, with my lovely husband 'Bastian and adorable little boy Ty. And... what is it Tyler?'

'It's Christmas!'

'Exactly, and so –'

'My husband is filming us open all our presents from Santa Claus.' Sebastian winked at the camera, causing Kurt to giggle.

_There's a world outside your window  
and it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is  
the bitter sting of tears  
Where the Christmas bells that are ringing  
are the clanging chimes of Doom  
Well, tonight thank God it's them instead of you._

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life.  
Ohh...  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?


End file.
